


With Each Passing Hour

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: To Love Again [4]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would you dress up as Princess Leia for me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Each Passing Hour

"That movie really holds up over time."

"I expect you to say nothing less about a Denzel flick."

"Having him play Don Pedro of Aragon was genius. And I'm talking about Shakespeare, not necessarily Denzel."

"Mmm hmm."

Greg took CJ to see Much Ado About Nothing at the Manhattan Mall theater; they were having Shakespeare Thursdays and Saturdays for the entire month of April. Now they were in Haagen-Dazs. CJ had a cup of dulce de leche. Greg ate strawberry sorbet.

"I have a fondness for early Kenneth Branagh work." She went on. "Dead Again is one of the most brilliant films ever made. It is in my Top 20. Oh, and I love Peter's Friends."

"Give me your Top 20." Greg replied.

"It changes frequently. I love Ricochet of course, The Thin Man, Mr. Skeffington, Hannah and her Sisters, Silence of the Lambs, Endless Love, The Bone Collector, Hi Fidelity, Air Force One, The Remains of the Day, Imitation of Life, and anything Hitchcock."

"Endless Love?"

"Sappy drivel yes, but excellent while drinking yourself into oblivion on snowy Dayton nights."

"I would guess so."

"Where did you grow up?"

"Middleton, NJ…probably the most boring place on Earth."

"You've never been to Dayton."

"What movie have you seen more than any other?" Greg asked.

"Oh um, Imitation of Life. I have probably seen it about 350 times. Toby and I would get drunk and recite all the lines, balling like babies when Sarah Jane gets her sense at Annie's funeral. Though its certainly not the only film I know all the words to."

"Do you know all the words to Endless Love?"

"Shut up. Have some ice cream."

CJ stuck her spoon in his mouth.

"For me it's The Empire Strikes Back. I saw it 29 times in the theatre. We would have seen it 30 but they would not let us in that night because my friend Jay was drunk. The History of the World, Vol. 1 is a close second."

"I love The Empire Strikes Back. When Lando opens the door and Darth Vader's there. Whoo! Then he uses the force to get Han Solo's weapon. We used to get high and pretend we had the force. I cannot tell you how many Halloweens I was Princess Leia."

"Are you serious? Wow, that is sexy. Would you dress up like Princess Leia for me?"

"Yeah. When?"

"My birthday."

"OK."

Greg smiled and CJ smiled back.

"Will you call me Han Solo?"

She burst into laughter.

"If I am screaming Han Solo's name in bed, Harrison Ford better be on top of me."

"OK, OK. I'll just take the Princess Leia thing."

They finished their ice cream, walking out of the shop holding hands.

"Why don't we go back to your place? I played with Buttons and made sure he had enough food and water to make it to morning."

"How is my little kitty doing?"

"I caught him attempting to climb the curtains when I came back from Tim's last night. I wanted to yell but I had already scared him so he was hanging by a back claw and mewling like a maniac. I had to get him down. He is getting pretty good with ninja mastery too."

"He has an experienced sensei." Greg replied.

"Ha ha. Oh hey, on Wednesday Hogan invited me over for dinner. Would you like to come?"

"Was I invited?"

"That's what I'm doing right now."

"Um, I think you better clear it with Hogan first. Josh and Danny are good friends…none of us want to be in a precarious position."

CJ had not thought of that. It had been a while since she had seen Danny. Her friend Melinda Kauffman said he had been commuting to DC lately but she did not know what he was up to. CJ thought she would call him soon. They both said they would remain friends but she only saw him once since the New Year. He was at Christopher Harper's 70th birthday party in February. She was there with Greg but they did manage a small chat.

"I will call Hogan tomorrow." CJ replied. "Is it juvenile for me to not want to go if Danny is there?"

Greg shrugged.

"You know that all I care about is your comfort cookie. It is hard to be friends with an ex; even when you really want to be."

"Yeah." CJ squeezed his hand. "Lets not discuss my ex anymore."

"I'm definitely down with that. Lets get a cab."

"No, lets walk a bit more…it is a lovely evening. Perfect for walking."

"Whatever you want."

"Ooh, is it that easy?" CJ asked.

"Mostly."

With a smile, CJ leaned to kiss his cheek.

"Sometimes you are a real jewel Gregory."

"Groovy."

***

Greg closed his apartment door, holding CJ against it as he kissed her. Damn, he was so hungry for her. The woman drove him crazy. She moaned into his mouth and it turned him on even more. They moved toward the living room. CJ stopped Greg in front of the couch. With a twinkle in her blue eyes, she pushed him into a sitting position. She went down on her knees in front of him and Greg's sigh was audible. He wanted this; found himself fantasizing about it in the shower, while doing laundry, or reading Time magazine.

"Wait cookie, don't, baby c'mere."

"Don't?"

He pulled CJ onto his lap as she toyed with his tie.

"Believe me when I tell you I want you to." He gave a choked laugh. "I really, really want you to. But I only have one in me and I want to be inside you."

She smiled, caressing his face before kissing him.

"We should go to the bedroom." He said.

"The couch is just fine."

"Do you want to sleep on the couch? Because you're going to be worn out when I'm done."

CJ laughed.

"Big talk. I'm holding you to it."

She took his hand and they walked down the hall to the bedroom. When she turned on the bedside lamp, CJ got the first glimpse of the new picture on his nightstand. It was of her, wearing the silly pink hat and scarf Greg bought her for Christmas. It was taken at Rockefeller Center when they went ice-skating in January.

"Take off your clothes." He whispered in her ear as he held her in his arms.

Smiling, she pulled away from him. First the ribbed top, then the blue jeans.

"Everything?" she asked, standing before him in pearl colored panties and bra.

"Yes please."

CJ stripped, watching the smile on Greg's face.

"Gonna fuck me fully dressed there buddy?" she asked.

Greg shed his clothes quickly; CJ knew he was eager to go. That excited her more. It usually took him some time to get ready, but not tonight. They were on the bed; Greg lingered over her. His fingers fluttered between CJ's legs as his tongue played in her mouth. She arched her back.

"Greg." She sighed when her mouth was free.

"I find it amazing that at damn near 70 my sex life is suddenly hot."

"You're hot."

"You're horny."

"Mmm hmm."

Greg explored her body with his mouth. Foreplay with CJ was almost better than sex with other women. She was so responsive, her body sensitive to his touch. When his tongue circled her clit, sucking it gently, and his hands squeezed her breasts, she went into sensory overload.

"Oh God!" CJ writhed on the bed. "Greg, oh, make me come! Make me come now damn you! Don't stop!"

She came, and Greg lapped up every bit of her. He didn't stop until she dragged him up and attacked his mouth with her own. She tasted herself and liked it. She always liked it. He pulled away from her. CJ wanted to tell him to say something sexy but he actually beat her to the punch.

"I need to be inside you." He groaned, rolling over on his back and pulling her on top of him.

"Say it again." CJ whispered, teasing her folds with his erection.

"Ooh cookie, I need to be inside you. Now Claudia Jean."

She sank onto him and miracle of miracles; it was not over before it started. CJ leaned forward a bit, moaning as his rough skin made contact with her clit. Greg thrust up.

"Oh God! Greg!"

She held him down by his wrists, leaning to lick his lips.

"Tell me I make you feel good." She moaned.

"You know you do."

"Tell me."

"Oh CJ, you make…oh fuck!"

He let go and collapsed on the pillows. CJ grinded against him, coming with a whimper. She laid her body on his; he was still inside her.

"Am I too heavy?" she asked.

Her cheek resting on his chest CJ listened to his heartbeat. It was nice and strong. Greg wrapped his arms around her back.

"Don't you dare move. Oh man."

"You OK?"

She was sprinkling kisses across his chest and Greg wished for just one night, OK one week, he were in his 40s again. Even his 50s, he didn't need to be greedy. He wanted to be able to make love to her all night until they were both too exhausted to do anything but cling to each other and sleep.

"I'm fine. I wish had more in me. You deserve more."

"Shut up, we are just fine. It was magnificent…seven minutes in Heaven."

CJ turned and kissed him. He did not know about approximately 7 ½ minutes being magnificent, but it was good. Greg just didn't know what he would do if she was not satisfied. Would she even have the heart to tell him? Or even worse, could she not wait to tell him?

"You are thinking too hard." She said.

"How do you know?"

"I can feel your body tensing. Tell me what the matter is."

She moved over to the bed and held him to her. Greg exhaled in her embrace.

"If I didn't satisfy you…would you tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"In bed CJ?"

"What? Oh God. Greg, I…"

"I just don't want to disappoint you."

"Look at me Greg. Seriously, look at me."

He looked at her. Her eyes the same blue as his except for the flecks of green she got in the spring and summer. She was so damn beautiful, hardly changed from the woman who stood behind the podium and then sat behind the big desk. Time truly moved too fast; that was over 20 years ago.

"There is so much more to you, to us, then sex. There is more to making love then sex." She held his face in her hands. "Don't worry about anything. I know how I liked to be satisfied and I don't plan to keep it a secret."

"This sounds like something that requires homework and studying." He replied.

"Possibly. But study hall is hands on and all tests will be given orally."

Now Greg smiled.

"Feel better honey?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do. I didn't mean to make it sound like sex is all I care about."

"I know it isn't." she yawned. "It is important to the both of us though. Anyway, I want you to always talk to me about what you are feeling…communication is key."

CJ turned again and they were spooning. After Greg threw the blanket over them, he brushed her hair aside to kiss her shoulder.

"I love you Claudia Jean."

"Mmm, me too. And I am fully satisfied."

He really hoped she was as she fell asleep against him. Greg knew sex was not everything; his relationship with CJ was bigger than that. Still, she was so active, womanly, and horny as hell sometimes. He wanted to keep up with her, not be dragged behind in the dirt.

"Stop thinking and go to sleep Gregory." She mumbled.

"It is so scary that you can do that."

He closed his eyes and dreamed of her.

***


End file.
